Fma encounter
by Millicent Dagworth
Summary: Ling Yao and Lan fan end up in the Yugioh world and search for a way home. But they are not the only people searching for a way to Amestris!
1. Chapter 1

Ling Yao and Lan fan meet the Yugio gang

"Young lord! Young Master! Master Ling!" Lan fan kept yelling through the streets as she leapt roof-top to roof-top. "Where are you!?"

Lan fan had no clue where she was. One minute, they where on top of the military that the small alchemist was, then there was a flash and they where here. when she was awake (because she had somehow sank into unconsciousness) Ling was no where to be seen. She immediately began to panic, hopping around the city, calling for him by his various titles. That was a few hours ago, and she still couldn't find a trace of him what-so-ever.

"Prince! Master Ling! Young lord!"

Just as she began to give up all hope of finding him, there was a scream. It was male, a boy.

"Master Ling," she whispered. As she sprinted towards the sound, she could begin to make out the sounds.

"Help me! Please, someone!"

"Calm down brat!"

Less than a minute later, she came face to face with a small group of masked men and a small boy around the age of 11. What she assumed was the ring leader, was carrying the boy.. As much as she wanted to continue to search for Ling, she knew the boy was in trouble. Acting quickly, she threw a kunai at the ring leader's hand. It embedded into his flesh and he screamed in pure agony. As she darted forward, another shape came out of nowhere and started to attack the group. Lan fan recognized who it was immediately. _Master Ling!_

She kept her mouth quiet as they continued to save the boy. Soon, they where all running off, yelling the whole way. One of them turned and yelled, "This isn't over punks!" Then fled with his comrades.

"Hey, kid, you okay," Ling asked as the boy stood up.

He looked over him-self, "Uh… yeah, I think so. Thanks! You really saved me!"

"No problem," Ling chirped happily, "No one should try to pick on a little kid! Right, Lan fan?" Still silent, she nodded. "My name's Ling Yao, what's your's?"

"Mokuba Kaiba," he replied. "Again, thanks!"

"By any chance can you tell us where we are?"

"Yeah, Domino Japan."

Ling looked confused and Lan fan could tell by his _chi _that he was worried about this recent piece of information. Lan fan was slighty disturbed by this. _Could it be that the flash was actualy the Portal of Truth that the Fullmetal boy described? And if so, why are we here? And what was the toll? _

However, her thoughts where interrupted by Ling saying, "Ah… I see… Well come on Lan fan! Lets go find some where to sleep!"

She bowed and, keeping her voice stonic, said, "Very well, milord."

"Wait," Mokuba said as they where about to jump off, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Nope," Ling replied, still peppy. "But we'll find one!" Lan fan almost sweat-dropped. Ling was always happy, even when they traveled across the desert from their home, Xing, to get to Amestris. Her grandfather would always scold him, but the Xingese Prince always remained as happy as ever.

"Why don't you stay with me," he said.

After a minute of consideration, Ling said, "Okay! We'll stay with you!" And so, they three where off towards Mokuba's house.

**How was that? I've been reading Yugioh and Fullmetal crossovers, but none of them had Ling or Lan fan in them, so I made my own.**

**Reviews are always welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

Prince squinty eyes meets Money boy

(he-he. Money boy… Squinty eyes… On ward with the story!)

Ling gapped at the size of the house that Mokuba had lead them to. To sum up, it was huge! "Whoa," he mumbled, "It's so… BIG!" Lan fan sighed at this. Even when he was in a different world, he still had his out bursts.

"Yeah! Come on! I'll show you around!" The boy then took the liberty of showing them every single room there was. By the time he was finished, someone else had come into the house.

The man was much taller than Mokuba and wore a long white jacket. (almost as strange as Ling's. Key work: _**Almost**_) He glared at Ling and Lan fan like they where enimies. Defencive of her master, Lan fan returned his glare with more force. Mokuba was the one who broke the silence.

"Big Brother," he yelled hugging him.

Ling tipped his head, intriquied by this man who was Mokuba's brother. _Maybe he's the reason Mokuba was almost kiddnapped._ After a bit, the man said, "Mokuba..? Who's this?"

"Oh!" He turned back to them, "This is Ling Yao and... Lan fan was it?"

"But why are they here? They shouldn't be here."

"No," Mokuba said, "don't throw them out! They saved me from the mobsters that tried to kiddnap me, Seto!"

Seto blinked, surprised, at the two Xingese people. "They... What?!"

As Mokuba explained, Ling whispered to Lan fan in Xingese, "Man, these people are strange!" Lan fan nodded.

"That they are, Young master," she whispered back in Xingese.

After Mokuba had explained, Seto turned to them, "How is it you where able to take down mobsters that trained officers couldn't?"

"We're very well trained warriors," Ling said happily. Lan fan surpresed a sigh.

_ That's just like him,_ she thought, _Alway's so peppy._

"So?"

Ling sighed and turned to Lan fan. "Well," he said in Xingese, "I suppose we have to tell them the truth."

She nodded, saying in Xingese, "I suppose so, My lord."

"The fuck are you saying," Seto snapped.

"There is a reason we didn't know where we where," Ling said, "and this may take a while to explain, so can we sit down for a bit?" Obviously skeptical, Seto lead them to a room with a couch.

"Now explain."

**So there's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Xingese prince meet's the nameless Pharaoh

**I am so sorry! I usually use the computer at school to update my stories, but they have a new rule. Which means I can't get on unless I'm at the library. So it will be a while before I can post another chapter! Again I am so sorry it took so long! I really am!**

Ling was meet with open mouths and skyptical expresions. After a minute, Seto snorted, "Yeah, so you're from a different world? That's not immposible."

"Well, it's true," Ling said with a shrug, "I swear. Right Lan fan?" Still silent, she nodded. "See? We are!"

Seto just laughed. "It's not posible still! It's just... just... there's no way!"

Ling shrugged again, "Well, believe it or not. It's the truth."

"That's cool," Mokuba said, "You're really from another world?" Nod. "Sweet!"

Ling started to yawn. "Are you tired," Mokuba asked.

"He-he," Ling said, "A bit."

Mokuba stood up, "Come on! I'll show you too your rooms!" (Time Passes)

Lan fan sat on the widow sill to Ling's bed room, keeping watch over the Xingese Prince. Soon, the sun started to come up. When she could see the entire sun, she walked over to the the side of his bed. "Young lord," she said shaking his shoulder, "You have to get up."

He swatted at her hand. "Five more minutes," he mumbled tiredly.

Lan fan rolled her eyes, "Young Master, you have things to do today."

He still didn't get up. Lan fan sighed, there was only one thing that she had to do that could get him up. She grabbed his ankles firmly, but gently, and said, "Please forgive me for this Master Ling."

"Huh?"

With that, she yanked him out of the bed in one yank. As he landed, he gave out a surprised yelp. "Ow!" He sat up and looked at her, "What was that for?"

"You needed to get up."

He made an 'O' with his mouth. "Well, you could have just thrown water on me," he said standing. She raised an eyebrow to remined them where they where. Once again, the 'O' face. "I hungry, Lan fan! Lets go eat!" (Time passes)

"Good mourning," Mokuba said cheirly as the Xingese foreiners walked into the kitchen.

Ling broke into his normal goofy features, "Mourning!" He looked around. "Were's some food? I'm starving!" Lan fan sighed at this. To her, it seemed like he was always hungry or starving.

"Oh, well, Sampson made omletes this mourning," he said, "Do you want some?"

After Ling ate at least a dozen or so omletes, he sat back in his chair, rubbing his belly happily. "Ah-ah-ah! Delicous! I wish they had these back in Amestris! Right Lan?"

She almost rolled her eyes at her old nickname. Then remembered her place, "Yes, Young Master."

"Lan," Mokuba asked.

"It's an old nick name," Ling said with a shrug. "Where's your brother?"

"Working," he said saddly.

"What's wrong," Ling asked.

The boy was quiet before saying, "All he does is work lately. He never play's with me any more."

"Well," Ling said, "You've got us to play with!"

"That reminds me! You want to meet my friends?"

Ling nodded enthusiaticly, "Yeah! New people!"

"Come on! Lets go!" (Time passes)

"Are we almost there," Ling whinned for the millionth time.

Lan fan sighed, "Probaly soon, Master Ling."

"Yay!" Lan fan sweat dropped. Always perky. Never serious until it's needed.

"Oh," Mokuba said, "There it is!" He was pointing a small building with a sign that said 'The Turtle Game Shop'. Lan fan tipped her head to the side. There was something strange in about it, but she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. She could tell that Ling could feel it to by his chi. They walked up to the door and walked in. "Hey, guys," Mokuba said as they did.

Once again, Lan fan tipped her head at the group of poeple there. There where three boys and only one girl, but she could feel five. Hm, she thought, Maybe that's what I was sencing earlier.

"Mokuba," the one with weird spiky hair said, surprised.

"Hey, Yugi!" He replied cheerily, "I'd like you to meet my new friends, Ling Yao and Lan fan! They saved me from mobsters."

Everyone blinked at the two. They had all heard about how two people had saved Mokuba from mobsters, but they didn't think that they where them. "Really," Joey asked.

"Yup," Mokuba said, still happy.

"My name's Joey Wheeler."

"Tea."

"Tristan."

"Hello," Ling said, still peppy, "It's nice to meet you!"

They all seemed suprised by his happy, cheerfull, personality. Lan fan was not even fazed by it. She had grown up with the Xingese prince and over the years she had grown use to his personality. "Uh," Yugi said unsure, "You... too?"

"Where do you guys live," Joey asked.

Mokuba was the one who awnsered, "With me! It was the least I could do, since they saved me."

Once again, wide eyes and open mouths. "Realy," Tristan asked, "You're really living with Seto Kiba?"

Ling tipped his head, "Yeah. Why?" Lan fan could tell from his chi that he was as confused as she was.

"He's a selfish, jerk," Joey said.

Lan fan looked at Ling as he burst out laughing. She sighed. "He-he," he said after he was done, "He kind of is! Hey, since I awnsered one of your questions, can you awnser one of mine?"

"Sure," Tea said, "Go ahead and ask."

"What's with Yugi?"

Yugi tensed, "W-what do you mean?"

"Your chi is a bit off," he awnsered as if it was normal, "At first it confused me. Then I remebered what a homunculous felt like, right Lan fan?" As she nodded, she inwardly shivered, remembering the rancid chi that radiated from the fat homunculous, Gluttony, or the palm tree, Envy.

They all looked at themas if they had spruted second heads. Tristan was the one who broke the silence, "You...you're not from here. Are you?"

"You have to hear this," Mokuba said, "They're not even from this world!"

"What," Tea asked obviously skeptical.

Ling nodded, "It's true, me and Lan fan are from a country called Xing!"

"But that's not," Yugi said, "How is that even posible?"

"Honesty," Ling said, "I'm not even sure how we got here. If you want, I can explain it to you. But, again, what's with the strange chi?"

Suddenly, his form changed and yugi was taller along with his hair. Ling's and Lan fan's eyes widened. Causeously, Lan fan fingered a kunai in her sleeve. "So now why is it that you could tell that I was here?" Even his voice was deeper.

Ling recovered first, "I told you, I could read it in your chi. And what's your name?"

"... Yami," he said, "And how is it that you could read my... what ever you called it... chi."

"It'll take a bit to explain," Ling said, "But I'll try to keep it short."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yugi grinned. "Nice story. You could be a great writer."

Ling frowned. "I'm telling the truth! Me and Lanfan are from Amestris!"

"Then how come we haven't heard of it?" Joey asked.

"I don't know..."

Solomon snapped his figners. "Now hold on a second. I think I _have_ heard of it before!"

"What?!" Tristan said.

"Just let me check the back room."

As he walked out, Ling grinned. "See! I told you! I told you! We're from Amestris!"

Lanfan sighed, knowing that Ling could be so childish at times. But this was not one of them.

When Yugi's grandfather had returned, he was carrying a large book. "I knew that sounded familar!" He set it on the counter and sent dust flying every where. As everyone coughed, he opened it. "Aha! Right here!"

"What?" Tea looked at it. "Where?"

"Here!" He pointed at a page. "It talks about a land called Amestris, where things that would be impossible here, would be daily life there."

"That must be speaking of alchemy." Lanfan said.

Mokuba frowned. "What's... Alce... Alchi... That?"

Ling shook his head. "It's hard to explain. But... Who wrote the book?"

Solomon hummed, looking at the front. His smile dropped. "That's odd. There is no author."

"What?!"

"Look." He showed the book.

There was a title... But no author.

"Maybe it's on the inside." Tea sudgested.

They tried that, but there was no author still.

Ling scratched his head. "Okay... This is odd. A book with on author, talks about Amestris... Who wrote it? And why does it not have an author?"

"Maybe they know how to get you guys back." Yugi said.

Lanfan nodded. "Sounds like we have someone to find." She said.

Ling grinned. "And that's our specailty."

_Time skip_

Late that night, under the moonless sky, a bright flash appeared in an alley way. When it grew quiet again, a lone figure stepped out. You couldn't make much of it. Other than the long spiky hair that looked strangely like a palm tree...

"So... This is where that brat landed..." There was a chuckle, full of insanity and cuelity. "This should be fun!"

**There! Chapter 4! i'm reeeeeeeally sorry this took so long to make. I've been adicted to Quotev lately. I will try to get on more offten. And I'm issuing a Hetalia and FMA chalange if you want to check it out! Untill next time**

**-Millicent Dagworth**


End file.
